Telecommunication (“Telecom”) service providers recruit third party independent software vendors (ISVs) to deliver services to run on the telecommunication network infrastructure, both within and outside the Telecom service provider domain. Telecom service providers need to be aware of how service outages affect their subscriber base consuming or registered to use the affected services. Some solutions, such as a Hewlett-Packard (HP) Service Delivery Platform (SDP), use a Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA) to deploy new services rapidly within the Telecom service provider infrastructure by reusing common services leveraging third party-provided services. The Telecom Network Operations Center (NOC) needs to be alerted about fault and performance issues at the SOA level so that potential “end-user service outages” can be addressed quickly. Telecom NOC staff monitor separate platforms, e.g., separate computer systems, in order to manage web services and telecom networks.
Telecommunication networks and web services providers exist in largely independent domains. The information models used by software from these different domains differ presenting difficulties to developers, users, and service and network providers. By not presenting the information from the information models in a single information model, the support staff may be delayed in responding to service issues.
For example, automatic announcement of web service outages are not possible unless the alerts raised by a web services management platform is sent to software generating the announcements.